The invention relates to a method for installing the hoisting roping of an elevator, more particularly to a method wherein the hoisting roping is arranged such that it travels over a diverting pulley in the finished elevator, which diverting pulley is supported in its position in a manner allowing its rotation, e.g. a traction sheave in a machine room, and supports the moving elevator units of the elevator while it is supported on the aforementioned diverting pulley. This is typically effected by connecting a first section of the hoisting roping on a first side of the aforementioned diverting pulley to support a first elevator unit and by connecting the second section of the hoisting roping on the second side of the diverting pulley to support a second elevator unit. In prior art it has been possible to thread the hoisting roping end first to travel the desired route. The hoisting roping has been guided in this way, e.g. in the case of a 2:1 elevator, to the elevator car, and to pass around the bottom of a diverting pulley on the elevator car and up to the aforementioned diverting pulley, over the top of it, and down to the counterweight, under the diverting pulley of said counterweight and again upwards. After this the ends of the roping are fixed into position. One problem in this solution, as also in other solutions according to prior art, has been the slowness of the method. The method has required a fitter to repeatedly move between working points that are a distance from each other or otherwise a number of fitters have had to work simultaneously at the different working points. Likewise, threading a rope end first causes a large resistance to the pulling in the final phases as each rope of the roping is pulled a long distance through the whole system. The self-masses of the ropes of the roping also cause special attention or arrangements, because a rope traveling in the vertical direction must be continuously supported so that it does not fall or pull the part of the rope already threaded back. Falling of the rope could cause a dangerous situation. Likewise, freely hanging parts of a rope could swing in the lateral direction and adhere to the hoistway. One problem has been that in elevators having hoisting roping comprising a number of ropes, sometimes very many ropes, the total installation time can at worst become long because a larger number of ropes is more complicated and more laborious to manage or to move.
Hoisting roping is generally always installed when a new elevator is being fabricated, but also when replacing old hoisting ropes, e.g. in connection with modernization, new hoisting roping is installed that replaces the old hoisting roping. Often in modernization an elevator is modified by replacing old elevator components with new ones, e.g. the hoisting machine can be modernized. There can also be a need to change the route of the hoisting roping and/or the number of ropes in the hoisting roping.